


Hurricane Alternate Ending

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What would have happened if Emma had left the bar rather than joining in the game of pool?





	Hurricane Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571622) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella). 



> A/N: Hey all! I'm back with an update for this collection finally! This was actually requested on Tumblr by onceuponaprincessworld for a question meme. I decided to add a little more to it to make it a stand alone drabble.
> 
> If you have read Hurricane (An AU CS fic), then this ending replaces everything after Killian has returned the favor of purchasing Emma a fresh drink.
> 
> Title: Hurricane Alternate Ending  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: What would have happened if Emma had left the bar rather than joining in the game of pool?
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please leave a review! :)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma paused for a few moments looking at the glass in her hands, taking in the words that Snow had just said. She didn't want to admit it, but her friend had a point. She and Killian had their share of words, both positive and negative in the end of their relationship.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him, but seeing him in the bar brought back a small spark. A spark that intrigued her. A spark that she was currently considering turning into a full fledged flame.

However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that in the time since the pair had broken she had started to move on. In fact she had a date the next evening with a great guy she had been talking to for a few weeks. What if Killian had met someone too? Would he even want to talk to her? He hadn't left the bar when they made eye contact, nor had he left when she bought him that drink. As a matter of fact, he returned the favor, but what did that mean?

Did she really want to be the person who walked up to the man she hadn't spoken to since their split and chit chat? Was that really a game she was willing to play? Was she honestly ready to reopen any wounds that either one of them still had healing? Those were questions she would almost rather not answer right now.

She stared at the amber liquid as the memories of their broken history flooded her mind. There were so many questions that still had yet to be answered, but there were so many smiles and happy memories that she wanted a chance to relive with him again.

The time she had spent with Killian had been some of the happiest times of her life. However, it had also been some of the most stressful time. It seemed that they were always at each other's throats about something at least once a month. Usually it never seemed to make sense, but it only seemed to last for a few days and then they would make up. Everything would return to normal and they'd be happy.

Those down times though were the ultimate reason for their split. That last night together was one of those down times. There was no coming back from the hateful things that had been said. In fact, even now she couldn't come up with the words to tell him how she was feeling. Probably because she wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"You know what," Emma began, "you're right. I'm not even sure what I want to say to him." She downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass back on the counter. "Check please."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere else," Emma replied calmly as she looked over her shoulder at Killian and his friends. She wasn't ready to answer those what if questions. Liquid courage wasn't enough to jeopardize everything that had happened in her own life the last few months.

Her friends nodded in agreement, and they all paid their tabs before leaving the bar. None of them looked back or asked any more questions about Emma's decision.


End file.
